


Day 5 - AU (3/5)

by Sang_argente



Series: sambenny love week 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Big Brother Dean, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Relationship Reveal, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Dean walks out of the room, leaving Benny with the mate he hasn't seen in over a decade.“Sam,” he sighs, a sound full of relief and pain. “Cher, I'm so sorry.”He carefully pulls Sam into a relaxed embrace, wanting nothing more than to wrap around him as tight as possible but also not wanting to hurt him.





	

Benny gets to the center around noon the next day. He doesn't tell Dean what took so long, only sits carefully on the bed next to Sam, his hand hovering over Sam's neck before he drops it to his lap.

“I'm sorry, brother,” he says quietly. He doesn't look up at Dean, too sick with guilt and relief and worry and love. He knew when he found Sam in that alley so many years ago that he'd be on some kind of ride for the rest of his life. He just didn't know he'd have to wait this long to get on.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asks or, well, demands. 

Dean's never been patient, Benny thinks to himself, and he's sure not stupid so he must be ignoring the obvious.

“Dean,” he drawls quietly. He doesn't know how to say this, so he takes the band-aid approach. “I'm Sam's mate.”

Dean doesn't waste time with not believing. Sam's sick and if Benny is his mate then he's got the best chance of curing him.

“How?”

“I was down on a weekend trip from San Francisco,” Benny says, then he snorts. “More like I was running. I was just gonna stick to the shadows, build some kind of quiet life, but your brother...He turned my world upside down.”

Dean stares at him, too blank and still, and Benny can tell he ain't got time to explain everything.

“Short story? He was coming outta heat and he smelled damn good,” Benny says. It's impolite but he's in a hurry. “I never believed in true mates, not in all my years, but he smelled too good and I couldn't help myself. We went to his dorm and mated. He was so happy and I didn't want to leave him, but I felt some of my buddies getting close. I went out to tell them I was quitting, getting out of the business, and they convinced me to come home for a while and then they chopped my head off.”

“Sam had no idea,” Dean says. He can tell by the broken look in Benny's eyes and lets out a heavy breath. “Benny, that's some story but how the hell does it help us now?”

“It doesn't,” Benny admits. “But you gotta understand, I'm the one that was killed. I went to Purgatory and was whole. Sam was up here.”

Dean's jaw drops. “Are you kidding me? Y'all are still mated?”

Benny shrugs, a little embarrassed but mostly happy. He can feel the weak bond stretching between him and Sam, sick and fragile. One wrong move could snap it for good and who knows where that would leave Sam but he's got to try.

“I didn't think so, but when you called…”

Dean nods sharply. “Lay down next to him and talk to him. I'll keep the good doctor away.”

And he walks out of the room, leaving Benny with the mate he hasn't seen in over a decade.

“Sam,” he sighs, a sound full of relief and pain. “ _Cher_ , I'm so sorry.”

He takes Dean's advice and lays down on the bed. He carefully pulls Sam into a relaxed embrace, wanting nothing more than to wrap around him as tight as possible but also not wanting to hurt him. Placing a soft kiss on Sam's forehead, he begins to speak.

He tells him about his human life, as much of it as he remembers, his first wife and their sons and how much he loved them. Then he starts with his life as a vampire. He tells him about being a pirate. He tells him about Andrea, who he almost mated. He tells him about nearly dying for her only to have her run out on him. He tells him about the Old Man that he went back to time and again until he met Sam. He tells him how he was going to turn his back on it all to be with Sam. 

“I don't know if we can have pups, me being dead and all,” Benny whispers at this point, absentmindedly stroking Sam's back. “But if you wanted ‘em, I woulda found a way to give ‘em to you. I still will when you come back from this.”

He tells him about dying and ending up in Purgatory. He tells him about the fear and the pain and the running, always running. He tells him about meeting Dean and listening to Dean's stories about his little brother and feeling like he knew him just as well. He tells him about Dean's phone call the day before and how he'd practically ran out of the diner he'd been in, the one his great-granddaughter works at.

“It's like I had this hole inside me the whole time,” Benny says hoarsely, his throat rough from talking so much. “A hole where you were supposed to be. But I had no idea where you would be. And then Dean calls and you are you, well, my mate is his brother and I just had to come.”

There's a soft, harsh rattling from the body laying over him and he looks down in worry. Kaleidoscope eyes, foggy but open, stare at him in tired relief.

“I'm glad you did,” Sam whispers, and then frowns as he lifts a hand to massage his neck. His hand is weak and limp and he frowns at that too.

“ _Cher_ ,” Benny chokes out, his eyes burning. If he wasn't a vampire, he'd definitely be crying by now. He peppers Sam's face with light kisses, ecstasy waking up inside him at the sight of his mate, aware and whole if not entirely healthy.

“Benny,” Sam replies sweetly. “I missed you. So much.”

He's slipping yawns in between his words and Benny can see how much it's straining him to stay awake.

“Sssh, get some sleep, Sam,” Benny soothes, rubbing his back. “You need the rest, real rest.”

Sam closes his eyes, but remains tense against the vampire. 

“Promise you'll be here in the morning.”

A deep pain shoots through Benny, hurt at the knowledge that his mate expects him not to be there.

“I promise, _cher_. I'll be here in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [saintedsam](http://saintedsam.tumblr.com) for sambenny love week on tumblr. see more of my love week contributions [here.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
